1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padding structure and, more particularly, to a padding structure for a chair that can completely support a user's waist and can correct improper posture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A padding structure for a chair includes a chair back and a cushion to support a user sitting on the chair.
A conventional padding structure for a chair includes a back support and a seat plate having foam attached thereon and covered by a cloth. A user can sit on the foam and lie on the chair back, feeling comfortable. In recent years, a guiding line is used to control a resilient member which is defined between the back support and the foam to change its radii of curvature so as to bend the foam, thus supporting the user's back. However, the user's waist can not be supported by the chair back, causing fatigue.
In addition, chairs can not be adjusted for height. Therefore, the user with a tall height has to suspend his lower portions of the thighs, feeling uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.